


Café Vermelho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Laura trabalha em um café sobrenatural para pagar pela faculdade, Carmilla se torna uma cliente regular.





	Café Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424964) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Laura nunca esperou trabalhar para um café sobrenatural. Era uma daquelas coisas que ninguém realmente planejava, mas pagava duas vezes mais do que ela receberia em um café normal, o que ajudava bastante a pagar a faculdade. Mesmo que isso significasse que tinha que… omitir alguns detalhes de seu pai sobre onde trabalhava.

Nos dois meses desde que tinha começado a trabalhar lá, ela viu todo tipo de coisa, e até aprendeu sobre algumas criaturas que nem sabia que existiam. Mesmo assim, não era o trabalho mais excitante. Servir café é só servir café, mesmo se o cliente for um sátiro e o café for… na verdade, Laura não queria saber do que as misturas de sátiros era feita, julgando pelo cheiro e o fato de que eles pareciam comer praticamente tudo, incluindo a tampa e o copo.

O turno de Laura estava quase no fim quando uma cliente que ela nunca tinha visto antes chegou, longos cabelos negros e pele clara, senso de moda questionável e incrivelmente linda.

Ela foi até o balcão e tirou os óculos de sol. “Café vermelho, extra forte.”

Sua voz era intensa, e mandou um calafrio pela coluna de Laura. Café vermelho, sangue com cafeína pura adicionada, era a primeira vez que Laura servia uma vampira.

“Um café vermelho saindo, alguma preferência de tipo?”

“O seu parece ótimo.”

Quando ela começou a trabalhar lá, isso teria soado intimidador, mas agora, era quase um flerte.

“Só preciso verificar o…” ela disse, sorrindo enquanto olhava no sistema pelo seu tipo sanguíneo. “Sim, nós temos o meu tipo sanguíneo em estoque. Vai sair seis dólares.”

“Fica com o troco,” a cliente disse, entregando para ela vinte dólares. Laura sempre ouviu que vampiros eram generosos nas gorjetas.

“Obrigada, nome para o pedido?”

“Carmilla.”

Laura repetiu o nome baixinho enquanto se virava para preparar a ordem. Ela esperava que essa Carmilla fosse seguir voltando.

\---

Chamar a Carmilla de uma cliente frequente era pouco. Ela vinha quase todas as vezes que Laura tinha um turno da tarde, e sempre pedia a mesma coisa. Se Laura não tomasse cuidado, pensaria que Carmilla estava vindo por ela.

“Você deveria chamar ela para sair,” Mel disse para ela um dia, um pouco antes do horário que Carmilla normalmente vinha.

“Quem?” Laura perguntou, apesar de sua mente ter ido direto para Carmilla.

Mel revirou os olhos. “Está falando sério? A guria morta de quem você não para de falar.”

“Eu não falo sobre a Carmilla.”

Mel ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Eu não disse o nome dela.”

“Oh.” Laura corou. “De qualquer modo, ela só veio tomar café. Ou sangue cafeinado. Vampiros precisam disso, save?”

“Estranho, ela deve estar em alguma dieta nova, já que só vem quando você está aqui.”

Carmilla escolheu esse momento para chegar, e Laura esperava que ela não tivesse ouvido isso.

“Oi, Carm. O de sempre?” Laura perguntou em um tom animado. Atrás dela, Mel tentou esconder sua risada.

“Claro, docinho,” Carmilla respondeu com um sorriso.

Laura voltou para preparar o pedido, e não pode evitar de notar o olhar que Mel estava lhe dirigindo.

“O quê? Ela é uma cliente regular, a gente deveria tratar ela bem.”

“Se você diz, mas se eu fosse você, iria dar meu número para ela.”

Laura a ignorou. Ela não podia simplesmente dar seu número para uma cliente assim, certo? Mesmo que fosse ligeiramente possível que ela gostasse dessa cliente. Mais do que só possível.

De qualquer forma, sua vida não era uma comédia romântica, e era por isso que se recusava a escrever seu número no copo ou algo igualmente ridículo.

Ela entregou para Carmilla seu pedido com um sorriso, depois de _não_ ter escrito seu número no copo, o que teria sido ridículo. “Aqui está, meu turno termina em quinze minutos.” Espera. Laura parou, aquelas palavras tinham acabado de deixar a sua boca?

Carmilla sorriu para ela antes de Laura entrar em pânico. “Posso esperar.”

Laura não sabia o que dizer para isso. “Ótimo.”

Quando ela se virou, Mel estava lhe dando um sinal de aprovação, como se Laura tivesse planejado isso de alguma forma.

Talvez sua vida fosse uma comédia romântica.


End file.
